


i'm taking the hate, i'm turning it all around

by notthebigspoon



Series: Jet Black Sky Is Painted White Again [12]
Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 18:59:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunter Pence: in love and not giving a damn what anyone thinks about it.<br/>Brandon Belt: sexually confident and professionally unsure.<br/>Angel Pagan: unable to stop pouncing the moose roaming the outfield.</p><p>Title taken from Kick in the Teeth by Papa Roach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm taking the hate, i'm turning it all around

“Ever find yourself wondering how this could possibly be your life? Like, you think you must be dreaming and any minute, you'll wake up and it'll just all be gone?”

To be honest, Hunter's not thinking about anything other than the way that his body is pleasantly aching. He's basking in the afterglow, sheets tangled around his and Brandon's waist and legs. He'd been just about to drop off to sleep when his boyfriend had started speaking. Hunter thinks about it, yawning and stretching before rolling onto his side and studying Brandon.

His boyfriend is lying on his back, hand folded beneath his head, watching the ceiling with a thoughtful expression. It only takes a moment, a sweeping look at the exposed skin he can see through the sheets and another glimpse of Brandon's face to decide that yes, he really _does_ wonder how this could be his life. But since they came out, with the wholehearted support of the team, the fans and a handful of family members, he no longer fears waking up to find all of his dreams slipping through his fingers.

It hasn't all been sunshine and roses, but all in all, life is pretty good for them right now.

Scooting across the bed, he tucks one of his legs between Brandon's and lays over his body. Brandon watches him for a moment before tipping his head up and pressing their lips together. Hunter smiles into it, brushes his thumb over Brandon's cheek as he pulls away and rests his chin on Brandon's chest.

“You afraid of losing this?” Hunter asks, running a hand up Brandon's arm.

“You? No. Not afraid of that at all. Just, y'know, wondering how things will go for us later. If we'll be traded in the off season. If they'll want to keep us at all. If any other team would want us if we got released. If this hurts arbitration in the future.”

“You are thinking entirely too hard for someone who not ten minutes ago was fucking me through the mattress.” Hunter laughs, grinning when Brandon blushes. “So what if we don't make as much? We still make a hell of a lot more than most other people. As for trading and the rest of it, it doesn't matter unless it actually happens. No point in wasting energy on it now.”

“Wish I was as confident as you are.”

“Confident? Nah. I'm just stubborn and occasionally arrogant when it comes to my limitations. Occasionally stupid and very often lucky.”

It makes Brandon laugh, something that Hunter has been determined to do lately. His boyfriend has been quiet and over serious lately, analyzing every aspect of his life down to the smallest detail. He doesn't smile the way that he used to and doesn't laugh nearly as often. It worries Hunter and also makes him feel a little guilty, like maybe Brandon's life would be better without Hunter in it. He gives himself a mental kick in the ass for giving in to the self doubt he's always lecturing Brandon and Castro about.

He's not ready when the alarm on his phone goes off, signaling that it's time to get up and get dressed to go work out at the park. They have the day off but most all of them had planned to turn up for the team workout. He reluctantly rolls off of Brandon and treads his way to the bathroom, yawning and stretching again.

He doesn't expect for Brandon to follow after him and step into the shower. He doesn't expect to be pressed up against the tiles and fucked so slowly he feels like he's losing his mind, doesn't expect to have to beg for his orgasm with Brandon growling encouragement in his ear. He doesn't expect any of it but he loves it. He begs without shame, tilting his head back and pressing their lips together in a an open mouthed kiss as he falls apart.

They arrive half an hour later than the agreed upon time, the recipients of stifled laughter and sidelong glances. Hunter blushes. Brandon just grins.

Hunter wanders off to do springs across the outfield, ear buds in, nothing but music to keep him company. It's a nice kind of mindlessness, focusing on nothing but making it from point A to point B, over and over again. He doesn't stop moving until he's tackled, tumbling across the grass with a rather giggly Angel Pagan. He skids to a halt, groans and stays where he is, sprawled in the grass. Pagan sits up and crosses his legs, grinning like he's proud of himself. He probably is.

“What does your boyfriend have to say about you always landing on top of other men?”

“I don't land on top of other men. Just you. And he's probably jealous that I beat him to it. He likes you. Was kind of disappointed when Belt laid claim to you.”

"Doesn't matter. I'm telling Gregor you've been molesting me." 

“Go ahead. He'll just ask if he can join in.”

Hunter considers that point and, given his past experiences with Blanco, he doesn't doubt that in the slightest. He just wouldn't know if Blanco was joking or serious. Sometimes you never can tell. Not that Hunter wants to. He'd rather not know if people really want to sleep with him. Well, except for Brandon. He pushes himself into a sitting position, leaning over and staring across the field. He jumps when Angel squeezes his shoulder, glancing over and smiling.

“Yeah?”

“I'm proud of you. We all are. What the two of you did, it was really brave. Not a lot of people could have done it.”

“I just want to be with my boyfriend. I don't care about the other shit that goes along with it.” Hunter shrugs, watching Brandon horse around with Lopez. “I never, in a million years, thought I'd find anything like this when I was traded. Never pictured my life coming to this.”

“You sound happy, though.”

“I am. I'm so happy it's fucking ridiculous. Even with all the bullshit, all I can think about is how lucky I am to have him.”

They're quiet for a while, just enjoying the weather and how happy everyone is to be here, how excited they are. He smiles when Brandon jogs their way, pats the patch of grass next to him in invitation. Brandon drops down, tosses him and Angel both their phones and a box that, so sayeth him, contains headphones. Hunter grins and checks them out, considers asking how Brandon knew the combinations to their lockers and deciding he doesn't care. What he does care about is kissing Brandon, quick and sweet.

His phone starts cheeping twitter notifications incessantly a few short seconds later. He rolls his eyes. The fucking internet.


End file.
